


Tourist in Hell

by Mattecat



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: Yuyuko takes a day trip to Hell to see the sights. Satori and Orin show her around.





	Tourist in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i wrote this
> 
> thanks 4 reading

"What's going on?" Satori asked, approaching the crowd. Of course, she knew the answer the moment she read the minds of the onlookers – everyone knew she was only asking out of courtesy. So no one wasted time to tell her what she already knew, focusing instead their attention on cheering for Yuugi.

Because it looked as if the outsider from the surface world was going to beat her at the eating contest, and the underground could never approve of that.

"C'mon, Yuugi!" That was Orin's voice. Satori picked out her cat's mind out of the cacophony of thoughts and tracked her down to the front of the crowd. Orin clapped her hands and cheered as Yuugi swallowed another enormous mouthful, oblivious to Satori standing right behind her.

"Excuse me," Satori said.

Orin whirled around, whacking the people on either side of her with her tails. "Ah! Mom!"

Satori frowned at her. "Please get back to work. I came all the way here to get you."

"Oh, come on!" Orin said loudly. "It just got good! Yuugi's kicking this ghost princess' butt!"

Looking at Yuugi, who had started to slow down compared to the pink-haired ghost, Satori wasn't nearly as confident in her victory. "Very well," she said. "We'll wait until it's over. It shouldn't be long, now."

Right on cue, Yuugi groaned. "I give! I give!" she said, putting her hands up. "You win! You're definitely strong, Yuyuko!"

"What!" Orin cried, along with the rest of the crowd.

The ghost, Yuyuko, stood up and smiled. "You put up a good fight," she said. "That was more fun than I've had in a while. Thank you, Yuugi."

Satori turned to Orin. "It's time to go."

"But _Mom!_"

Satori eventually got Orin to accompany her back to the palace, though Orin complained the whole way. On their way out of the city, they passed Yuyuko again. She was buying candy from a vendor.

* * *

Hell was a happening place, Yuyuko thought. If she had known it was this fun, she would have tried to be much worse while she was alive. As it were, Yuyuko had been a good person – according to others, since she had little memory of her living days – and had stayed in Hakugyokurou when she died. Oh well, visiting Hell as a tourist was fun, too.

She wandered deeper, chewing on her candy. It was quiet here, this far from the main streets. Yuyuko kept an eye out for anything of interest, but this part of Hell was very empty. It was a long time before she saw the decorated building in the distance.

Some of the locals had mentioned the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Apparently a youkai who could read minds lived there with her pets. Yuyuko hummed to herself. Perhaps she could pay this Satori a visit.

As she approached the palace, a red-haired youkai stuck her head out the window. "Hey!" she shouted. "What're you doing here?!"

"I'm just sightseeing," Yuyuko said. "Is this the Palace of the Earth Spirits?"

"None of your business, Ghosty!"

A voice called from inside. "Orin, please let Yuyuko in."

Definitely a mind reader, then. Yuyuko smiled at Orin, who glared at her and disappeared inside. Yuyuko walked up to the door and waited patiently until the lock clicked open and Orin peeked her head out.

"You can come in," she said. "I guess."

"Thank you," Yuyuko said, Orin growled.

Satori nodded at her when she entered. "You are visiting here," she said. "You describe yourself as a tourist. 'She really can read minds,' is what you're thinking. Yes, I can."

Orin darted behind Satori and continued glaring at Yuyuko, lashing her two tails. Yuyuko smiled and opened her mouth, but Satori spoke before she could say anything.

"'Should I even bother speaking aloud?'" she said, repeating Yuyuko's thoughts. "The answer is yes. My pets do not have the same powers I do. You should speak aloud for their sake."

"Well, this is certainly an interesting place," Yuyuko said, looking around the hall. "If it's not too much, could I ask for a tour?"

Orin peeked out from being Satori's back and grinned, showing her fangs. "You wanna move in, Ghosty?"

"Oh no, I have too many responsibilities in Hakugyokurou. Youmu would be displeased if I dropped them all on her – but I would like to see more of Hell before I go home."

Orin's ears twitched. "Mom, we should show her the Hell of Blazing Fires!"

"We will not," Satori said. "But a tour of the rest of Hell, I could provide. Orin will also be joining us."

"What if I don't?" Orin said. Satori ignored her.

* * *

They left the palace behind and went through the city again. Orin did most of the talking. "That's where Yuugi invited me for drinks but I had to say no 'cause alcohol kills cats really fast, and that's where they sell really good beef jerky – oh! That's where Yamame hosts poetry night! Except her poetry's just plagarized from human world comics, so –"

"Oh could we stop there?" Yuyuko interrupted, gesturing at the beef jerky place. "I'm still a little hungry."

Orin stopped and whirled around to face her. "How?! You had that eating contest with Yuugi and actually _won,_ somehow, and you're still hungry! How do you eat so much?"

Yuyuko shrugged. "I just like to eat."

"A hungry ghost, huh?"

They were approaching the bridge to the surface. Yuyuko noticed a youkai staring at them from a distance. She turned to Satori, who answered her question before it was voiced. "That's Parsee," she said. "She manipulates jealousy."

"No one likes her," Orin said.

"That's rude," said Yuyuko.

"What? No one likes Mom, either, but I still love her!"

Satori frowned. "Actually, there's something I need to speak with Parsee about. Orin, wait here. Do not go to the Hell of Blazing Fires."

As soon as Satori was out of earshot, Orin turned to Yuyuko and said, "We should go to the Hell of Blazing Fires."

"Why?" Yuyuko asked. "It doesn't sound particularly pleasant."

"My best friend in the whole world lives there," Orin said, "and she's awesome! You should meet her!"

Yuyuko looked at Orin's devilish grin, the tip of her tail twitching in excitement. How could she refuse?

* * *

It was excruciatingly hot this far into Hell. "Are you sure this is where your friend lives?" Yuyuko said, following Orin deeper and deeper. "Maybe we should turn back."

"No way!" Orin said. "We've only gotta go a little further!"

Yuyuko looked around. All she could see was fire. She frowned and was about to tell Orin she had to be going, when the flames erupted in front of them.

"Hi, Orin!" The crow-youkai brushed her long black hair out of her face and grinned. "Who's this?"

"This is Yuyuko!" said Orin. "She's a ghost princess from the surface!"

To Yuyuko, she said, "This is Utsuho, but I call her Okuu. She's my best friend."

"Whoa," said Utsuho, her eyes wide. "A new soul? You must've been really bad to get sent here, 'cause no one gets sent to the Hell of Blazing Fires anymore!"

"Oh no," Yuyuko said. "I'm just a tourist. It's nice to meet you, Okuu."

Utsuho frowned. "Hey, I didn't say you could call me Okuu! Only friends call me that."

Orin jumped between them. "I bet you couldn't beat Okuu in an eating contest! She ate a god, once!"

"Interesting," Yuyuko said. "I ate a bird once."

"Is that a threat?" Utsuho said.

"Not particularly."

"The point is!" Orin said loudly, "is that Okuu's gonna prove that the underground's way better than the surface world by kicking your butt!"

Yuyuko and Utsuho looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that," Yuyuko said. "What about you?"

"Fine with me," Utsuho said. "Alright, princess, let's see what you've got!"

Yuyuko's butterflies fluttered into action, and she sent wave after ghostly wave of them sent towards Utsuho. Utsuho grinned and flapped her wings, gliding a few feet backwards and sending streams of fire dancing through the air. Yuyuko felt the heat brush by her.

"You're slow!" Orin taunted from a safe distance.

"That's rude," Yuyuko said. "I'm dodging, aren't I?"

"Yeah! Slowly!"

Most of Yuyuko's butterflies dissipated in the flames, as if they were burning up; Yuyuko had never been good at focusing her shots. This was why she sends Youmu to resolve incidents, she thought as she ducked beneath an orb of pure heat.

"Try dodging this!" Utsuho yelled. "This is the power of nuclear fusion!"

She raised her arms up and an enormous orb of heat formed above her. Yuyuko stared at it as it got bigger and bigger, then realized she should be moving. Unfortunately, Orin was right – she was slow, and she didn't quite dodge in time, the orb grazing her and setting her kimono on fire.

Utsuho laughed while Yuyuko put out her clothes. "Okay!" she said. "I think that's enough. Let's call it a draw, huh?"

Orin cheered. "Yeah! I knew you could do it, Okuu!"

Yuyuko breathed a sigh of relief and brushed herself off. "It's been a pleasure, Utsuho," she said, smiling, "but I should be heading home."

"You should come back and visit!! Utsuho said. "Maybe next time, I'll let you call me Okuu!"

* * *

"How was your trip?" Youmu asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful," Yuyuko said as she took the offered food. "Hell is really a nice place. I can't imagine why humans are so afraid to be sent there."

"That's because human souls are tortured there for eternity, Lady Yuyuko."

"Ah." Yuyuko considered that. "Well, maybe it's for the better that I didn't bring you with me. I'll tell Yuugi to take a visit up here for our next competition."

THE END


End file.
